Talk:One Piece Wiki
Important! Please use this page only to discuss issues related to the main page itself; do not discuss general site problems (go to Forum:Site Problems) or the series (go to Forum:One Piece Manga, Forum:One Piece Anime) here. Luffy's Adventure in the Great Gaol: Rising of the Highest Bounty Ever when he gets out with his brother? Forum:Index/One Piece Manga Discussion moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 09:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Pop-ups in External Links? Most of the "One Piece Sites" links lead to strange URLs that open a pop-up window before the requested site. Now, from what I have seen, these links have all been edited by a single user, ZeRO, who is not very active. So, is this the same as the ads on the sides of the articles or is this dude trying to make some money for himself?-- 06:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) New logo What do you think about the new logo? About Me and my friend on Wikia! Look, User:Yung Wun and I can not write well in English, but we can speak English very well! Young Piece 23:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) updates Since the current events have gotten bigger and bigger as time passes by, I've moved it to the main section of the page, where it can expand all it wants and not leave us with that huge white gap. Incidently, I'm calling into question the need for the anouncements template, which should only be used for announcing important info release. Like a new data book, a game, a movie, a interview... Etc. Curent events deals with manga and anime. Also I moved the site info back to the bottom of the page where its suppose to be... Did I move that, I can't think why I'd move it up the page. Regardless its back where it shuld have been. O_o' One-Winged Hawk 20:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Current Events It been 3 days since Chapter 545 came out and episode 405 just came out.CAN WE PLEASE UPDATE THE CURRENT EVENTS!! Every time I come here and I say that it's not updated,I die a little. gohanRULEZ 05:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Well... You can update it yourself. If you need info on how, just ask. One-Winged Hawk 06:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) (Sigh) Ok.I'll need help with the manga,and one more thing...WE NEED A SPOILER PAGE! NOW!! gohanRULEZ 06:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :At the very most I can only provide for the manga section. I don't watch the anime these days. As for the spoiler, we can't because of our Spoiler Rules prevent it. And for good reason, as experience has proven people either misintrepret the spoilers, fall for fake spoilers or argue over them anyway. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) All right.Is there some one else who can help with the Anime? Cuz as we have seen with the Luffy CE update,I fail horribly. gohanRULEZ 07:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Rich Text my FOOT! Man whose brilliant idea was this! I wanted to do more adjustments but the whole thing is so slow to do anything I've been put off doing it. Don't know how anyone else feels, but it was a LOT simplier before then it is now. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 17:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) We got an another critic here. http://www.apforums.net/showpost.php?p=1159014&postcount=12 Dammit, why can't we do anything right?! Joekido 05:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I can just laugh at the critics that have been done about any wikia. Anyone can edit the wikia, all of them~~ I wonder if he knows... fui 07:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::I always reply to those critics with something along the lines of; "Try maintaining 4000 pages yourself and come back to me after 2 years; we'll discuss wikias then". One-Winged Hawk 07:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Updates I need to update the CE for the Manga,but I can't.Could some one help? gohanRULEZ 07:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Could anyone!!! guys i can we upgrade the site it looks like old age if compared to other wikia site we could actually redesign our page and change the frame of the site and please could anyone change the current events and announcement every week its very frustrating to read. Rainelz July 8, 2009 6:07 pm Warning about the tables Okay, I won't stress how much I hate rich text, esp. now its been responisble for ****ing things up on our main page! Basically, for now, don't edit anything on it, therich text is converting the coding for the tables. I'm going to see if this is a one off event or something. One-Winged Hawk 20:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :New stupid act rich text is doing; adding new lines between the various tables on the page. Seriously, this is like the 3 website like this to add rich text and like the other two, I'm loathing this every minute. >_< One-Winged Hawk 06:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I give up. I just wanted to add tr wikia but I ended up vandalising the page. But it is not my fault. I didn't change those things, I even roll it back, it change everything again. Well, sorry for this, but I didn't mean to do it. Advertisement? (It's Annoying) Hi. It's happened three times now that while I or my brother are browsing this website, another tab on our internet pops open with a dialogue box that claims our computer has been infected with malicious software and that we must click "okay" to download an anti-virus program. As far as I can tell, I think it's an advertisement because it looks nothing like my anti-virus software I already have installed on my computer. It's getting annoying as I have to exit my browser to avoid any possible virus downloads, and I can't spend too much time browsing here because of it popping up after I've looked through a few pages. If it's really an advertisement, would it be possible for you to contact the Wikia people about it? And if it isn't, is there something that can be done to prevent it from happening again? Thank you very much. -- 23:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC)CelestialSushi Your computer is infected. Get a new virus scanner. I recommend http://usa.kaspersky.com/products_services/internet-security.php Drunk Samurai 07:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hi again. The thing popped up again last night and closed my internet browser when I was trying to look at the episode list part of this website. I spoke with someone recently about this and he (being all too familiar with viruses as he said his computer is infected often) said that it definitely sounds like a virus-embedded advertisement or something to that effect. I really don't think it's my computer doing this because as far as I know, computers aren't supposed to give you "warning" pop-ups that tell you to click the link to download anti-virus software.-- 15:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC)CelestialSushi :I recently found out the cause of this, it was one of wikias ads. This was reported on several wikias, it wasn't our fault. Its been resolved since. One-Winged Hawk 11:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Spoilers Actions Forum:Index/Site Problems Moved to forums. One-Winged Hawk 09:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Giant Gaps Recently, I see articles with massive (and highly unnecessary) line gaps between paragraphs, templates, and sub-articles, despite multiple undo-ings and requests against the action. I think we got ourselves a few vandals. Yatanogarasu 17:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) its a byproduct of the rich text ediotr. if someone could turn it off as a default this wouldnt be a problem. spoiler wiki to everyone i put this weeks spoiler in one piece spoiler wiki.Rainelz 04:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Translating this wiki to Russian Forum:Index/Translation Moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 09:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Need help I really need help on Kenichi.wikia.com if anyone has some spare time, come over to help build the site please!!1 Details that need conformation first I saw when I checked both Amazon and Rightstuf for the release dates of English Manga volumes 39-49 that the dates are contradicting each other at the moment and I put more details on the talk page of Chapters and Volumes, so I want to put out this alert that the release dates must not be posted until further details are confirmed. -Adv193 18:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Anyone want to add this template? Give the readers a chance to explore other Wikia pages. Yatanogarasu 18:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :We had that one, it got removed for reasons unknownst to me. One-Winged Hawk 09:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Or this one? Yatanogarasu 18:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Only Sorted through this discussion page, we've got too many discussion going on here not related to the main page. I've moved many to the forums where I believed they were best suited. From now on, folks please keep an eye on this talk page; move to forum where possible anything not related to our main page. One-Winged Hawk 09:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Making a link to a complaint forum on the Main Page Considering there are some people who don't just talk to us about the problems of the site and just whine in other forums, would it be helpful if there was some sort of link to the Site Problems forum, or any other form of complaint forum for that matter, on the main page. It would help people locate where to express their complaints much to an extent instead of mouthing off behind our backs.Mugiwara Franky 12:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that will have to be done tomorrow if I do it. I've got this afternoon = busy. I think it should be a link possibly to part of our forums, a new page entitled "complaints" or something. To be honest, we loose a lot of credit over the stupidity of those who KNOW how wiki works and DON'T take advantage of how it works. :Its like their afriad of us sometimes. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 12:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::For some of it, it seems more like there is a lack of communication or at least a proper place to express it. A visitor complaints forum would be a good place for both them and us as it may lighten the misunderstandings that happen between this wikia and them.Mugiwara Franky 13:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Judging by the reactions on AP, its a complete waste of time. :::Not impressed at all with that lot am I. One-Winged Hawk 13:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Current events... Is there any point in having this template considering how infrequently it is updated? The manga section hasn't been updated for a month and a half, and the anime one going on for almost 4 months. Dalyup! 20:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :If we get someone to update it reglaurly then its worth keeping, until then we're waiting. One-Winged Hawk 21:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) One Piece game Hey guys, this isn't any kind of advertisement; a friend of mine named Leone and I were thinking of making a One Piece based text based rpg and if gets successful we plan to make a 3d version (please note that 3d games take years of planning coding so don't think it'll be easy but we'll work hard for this amazing community that I have been inspired by over the last few weeks.) and no this won't be some stupidly planned game that just ends up getting sued for infringement because we were idiotically ripping off too much stuff from One Piece, no that is not what we're aiming for and that is not what's going to happen. This is an activity of sorts for all you ONE PIECE LOVERS (myself included) for all of you who want to help make this game by supplying us with accurate information and good ideas based on the game and mind you as I said we are not looking to get sued we just want to make a fun game of everyones favorite manga & anime. So all of you creative thinkers out there with a penchant for bright and enlightening game play ideas on One Piece and how the game should function, please send an application to either myself or my associate Leone Mitchel vist me on my talk page or sent Leone and e-mail; chadmitchellleone@yahoo.com. Also a quick note if any of you are experienced coders/ web programmers or layout designers/ creators a then we will be in need of your assistance also if you some Css you will be required so please also send and application. Application format: Name: What you believe you can offer: Why you want to help: Will you be with his for the long run: E-mail: (If you put you application on my talk page) --Artist of Flash 21:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) To all administrators you have my deepest and humblest apologies if this message is against the rules in some way but this is a big step for the ONEPIECE community a way to show the world what ONEPIECE is really about and that's what this wiki stands for to show everyone the real ONEPIECE and not the trash that 4kids made it out to be and that is my aim.--Artist of Flash 21:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Character list Guys. Please make a new article about all the characters in one piece. Like this http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Gintama_Characters I think it'll make ppls to find characters better than before :) Thanks --Zmtfatzombie 11:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :We have one Characters and a timeline for when they were introduced. Also please sign your comments with ~~~~. This should really be on the forum, but its X-mas, no ones committed to do work on X-mas day, not even for the wikia. It can wait until tomorrow. Lol. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 09:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) The Death of Portgas D Ace I think we should add something (a special template, a flag on half-staff or a black ribbon) to the main page in order to commemorate this. El Chupacabra 16:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :While that maybe for respect and all but the current events would probably be enough. Plus it's starting to get abit out of hand saying Ace is Dead all over the wikia, especially since the next chapter or any other chapter after that may have something that could change the situation.Mugiwara Franky 18:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Just a note here: as a fan of the anime and not the manga i'm pretty mad at that commemoration coz it constitutes a MAJOR SPOILER, don't you think???? ' 19:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC)' :Spoiler issues aside, I've wondered about that should we not consider the current chapter events as true until further revealed or explained in future chapters? Even if Ace is resurrected a 100 chapters down the road does not change that on the current standing he is dead.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 20:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Death page: re-create it? Because we got two deaths, I think I should restart the recently deleted page Death again with more soild information. Think I should restart it? If I don't get any answers by a few days I will make a go-ahead beeline Joekido 07:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Some personal notes about Main Page 1) Main Page seems a bit overloaded. Must all the links to other sites be here? Maybe we can put them on a separate page and just link to it (for example, from the sidepanel). 2) Another disadvantage is imho that most part of Main Page is addressed to an "editor", and only little part to "one who wants to explore the world of One Piece" - only the "Contents" block, which unfortunately links to some pages that need serious rewriting (e.g. Atlas). Ruxax 11:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Contents should be removed or replaced... I can't remember if we've discussed this. :The links are there for a reason, once a upon a time I'd write the essay here, but now I can't remember most of the details behind it. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 11:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) RIP Don't you think it is enough time for RIP Whitebeard to stay on the main page? Ruxax 20:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Why was it created in the first place??? We've never celebrated a character death before. One-Winged Hawk 21:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The RIP template was created by El Chupabara when Ace died. After that it was used for Whitebeard. Respectful I guess but enough time has indeed passed for it to be removed.Mugiwara Franky 23:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Names Moved to Forum:Translation. here.One-Winged Hawk 10:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) About chapter updates I just finished reading chapter 588 and Ive noticed that the chapters relese dates are noted as several days later then when theyre out on sites like manga reader, does this wikia have a special policy or so Im not aware of? HelioTrice 20:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I was actually curious about that too? YazzyDream 04:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Box Hi guys, since this is on the front page I'm kinda worried I was too presumptuous for changing the welcome box. The center text with the small font always kinda bothered me so I sorta... went ahead and changed it. I also added a box around the Editors' notes. YazzyDream 09:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Editors' links Been thinking about this for a while... the main navigation/editor's links, needs to be clearer and easier to use/see. I always used to miss it, and really, the links are there to help new users. Heck! I've been around for a few months and I could still use it. So... how's about something like this? Tiny differences, but I feel like if I just went ahead and changed it, some might have a problem with with the links I changed. Complaints? Problems? Is the current navigation preferable? --YazzyDream 07:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Problem!!!! Some unregistered user is changing pages to "INCONSISTENT " or "Miss Doublefinger " here is a link: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.0.168.145 an you will see.... four week break for four weeks there will be no one piece im guess there doing a time skip and are decideing where the story is going and how its going to look and the new designs for the character. Some Main Page Adjustments Hey all, I have some little adjustments to the front page I was hoping we could use. You can view them here. *The little changes include putting the Spoiler warning at the top of the page. I remember when I was just a visitor, I was majorly spoiled to ... a certain character's death. This was before I was caught up on the manga. I didn't even see the spoiler tag and I remember being pretty pissed until I scrolled down the page and noticed it. Then I just felt annoyed at myself. *The second change is simply not seperating the "Editors' Links" and the welcome box. I think it's more aesthetic. *Third point is including the One Piece Logo. I was checking out other Shonen series wikis and I think it makes the site more... I dunno, official looking. *The only other big change is the content links in the "Content template." Minor changes, but I think it'll make the site more interesting to navigate. So, yay or nay? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Went ahead and changed it, btw. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 17:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd like the new logo you have added to be smaller. Ruxax 11:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Better? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 11:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. Ruxax 12:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Monaco is available on shoutwiki For those who miss Monaco, Monaco is available for wikis on shoutwiki, click through on the below link. Thank you. Anno1404 22:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Is your wiki still planning on leaving wikia? Hello, someone on this wikia wrote on the Anti Wikia Skin Alliance Moving page, that your wikia is moving. Please remove your wikia's name or add your wikia to the Moved Wiki page. Sorry if I posted on the wrong page, it is often difficult to quickly find where to post. Thank you. Anno1404 22:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :The moved wiki page for Anti-Wikia Alliance was deleted and I can't find where to they moved it. The data for this wikia however was copied and moved to here.Mugiwara Franky 03:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Background and colors What do you think? The old version was killing my more shallow side. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:09, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I like it, but is there anything with like an ocean/treasure/jolly roger motif? No complaints or anything, just wondering what the options are.DancePowderer 01:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hm, well, this is from the manga site, I'm sure I saw another one with luffy's fist as a pattern... somewhere I can't seem to find. D: If I come across it again, I'll post it here. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Is there a topic where you can propose your background image? Shouldn't it be opened? I'd like to see what the wikia looks like with this background (the image is big, so you can chose the size you want). Maybe with white background... is there a standard dimension for the image pattern? leviathan_89 18:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't a standard dimension but there is a size limit of 100KB. And once uploaded the image can't be resized so it should be exactly set so that the image will repeat perfectly. If you resize it and post a link to the image here, I can post a screenshot of the preview, but I can already tell that's far too dark to look good. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 18:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Than what about this? The size is about 85 Kb, I don't know if the dimension is right, but I can redit it as you want so if anyone want to change size, disposition or whatever I can do that. Well anyways I don't know myself if it will looks good... it was simply a suggestion, but I was curious. I don't really like the helms... So tell me what do you think. Another thing, should an image like this be putted in the Straw hats Page? leviathan_89 19:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Well here are screencaps of what they look like on my regular widescreen monitor, and one of those 24" mac monitors. And too be frank, it's definitely way too much. And I see you've updated some of the lower quality jolly rogers! That's good, and definitely helpful, but we don't need a whole image with all the jolly rogers like that, and it'll be marked for deletion for later. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanx, sorry for the trouble. I agree with you, I thought it would be good whith all the jolly rogers, but it's not. But if you find something else beside helms I'd like to see! Than if we don't need the images go ahead and delete them, I would do it myself if I can. I updated only the low quality jolly rogers, but I can do it with the others, if it's needed tell me. By the way, it's cool your 24" monitor... leviathan_89 22:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::It's totally cool man. If I do find something else that I think'll look good I'll be sure to mention it. :) I think the other Strawhat crews' with the exception of Franky and Brook (which was personally drawn by Oda) needs replacing. Haha, I wish the 24" was mine, but I was actually using it in school. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 22:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Links at the top of the page I don't know what they're called but at the top of the page, they have the tabs saying 'The Series', 'Characters', 'Community' and 'Help' right? Well, under the 'characters' tab there's 'list of canon characters' and then 'in canon'. Both link to the same thing. Is there any way to change this? Cuddlykids 05:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it's my fault... somehow, I don't really know why. This is how that section is arranged: * #Category:Characters|Characters **List_of_canon_characters|In Canon **List_of_non_canon_characters|Non Canon **#Category:Pirates|Pirates **#Category:Marines|Marines By all means the only thing on that drop down should be "In Canon", "Non Canon", "Pirates", and "Marines". So I'm not really understanding why it's doing that. I'll try something out to see if it can be fixed. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::There we go. When it just said "Characters" it was apparently merging the old menu with the current one, to make one big mess. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. :) --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) English Releases Running this idea through. What do you guys think of including upcoming english releases? I've seen a number of other wikis doing this, so I thought it might be nice as well. I also think it's a good way to show support to One Piece in the U.S. which it sorely needs. Honestly there's been some rumors of Funi not renewing their contract with toei (it is a very expensive property), and it's been making me a little worried. I'm not sure if fans are even aware of when these things come out. Well, anyway here's the table: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/FUNimation_Entertainment/Episode_List_and_DVD_Releases#5th_Voyage_2 Already there also the volume article also lists the chapter releases. SeaTerror 19:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC)